tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 771
The great house at Collinwood in the year 1897, and a child has told his father of the strange discovery he made in the Old House on the estate. And so Barnabas Collins finds himself a suspect again, forced to answer Edward's questions, and realizes that if his secret is discovered now, he will be powerless to help Chris Jennings and David Collins in the future. Episode 771 is the untitled 771st episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan, with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on Monday, June 9th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. In this episode, Barnabas Collins and Beth Chavez grow concerned about Dirk Wilkins. They search the secret room in the Old House only to find that Dirk is missing. Carl Collins arrives and introduces Barnabas' and Beth to his new love - a mentalist and showgirl named Pansy Faye. Carl convinces Judith to allow Pansy to help them find Dirk Wilkins. Synopsis Cast & Crew Cast Crew Crew * Art Wallace - Story * Sy Tomashoff - Scenic design * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Mostoller - Costume designer * Ken McEwen - Associate director * Melissa Foster - Production assistant * Gary Blohm - Unit manager * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Tom McCue - Audio * Alan Holden - Audio * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Rudy Piccirillo - Video * Ross Skipper - Video Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 14 and disc 80 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Joan Bennett. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior; night. * Closing still: Eagle Hill Cemetery. * This episode was recorded on Monday, June 2nd, 1969. . Don't get used to her.]] * This is the seventy-first chapter of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * This is the fifty-second episode of Dark Shadows directed by Henry Kaplan. * This is the first appearance of Kay Frye in the role of Pansy Faye; dies in this episode. She appears next in episode 772. * Actress Terry Crawford's character is credited as Beth only in the closing credits. Her last name is Chavez. * This is the sixth appearance of John Karlen playing the role of Carl Collins on Dark Shadows. * Pansy Faye never drinks coffee. Her preferred drink is sherry (which she guzzles down in a single gulp). * Carl Collins prides himself on having not played a practical joke in over forty-eight hours, which for him is quite a milestone. * This is the first professional acting work for actress Kay Frye. * Costume designer Ramsey Mostoller is credited as Mostoller in this episode. * Extra-loud door latching sound effects brought to you courtesy of Ed Blainey. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Dirk Wilkins, who is missing and at large. Dirk Wilkins appears in this episode, but as a bat only. In human form, Dirk is usually played by actor Roger Davis. * Reference is made to an unnamed "tart" that Carl Collins once had an infatuation with. Judith did not approve of her. Bloopers * Quotes * Pansy Faye: Dirk Wilkins is dead. And his murderer... is in this room! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1969/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:Henry Kaplan/Director Category:Sam Hall/Writer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Joan Bennett/Actor Category:Jonathan Frid/Actor Category:John Karlen/Actor Category:Terry Crawford/Actor Category:Kay Frye/Actor Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Ken McEwen/Associate director Category:Melissa Foster/Production assistant Category:Gary Blohm/Production manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Alan Holden/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew